


Family Drama

by PattRose



Series: Family Series [9]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Maggie’s dad has his day in court.Sentinel BingoPrompt: Sharing a bed





	Family Drama

Family Drama  
By PattRose  
Summary: Maggie’s dad has his day in court.  
Genre: Slash  
Rating: Teen  
Word Count: 1988  
Warning: Sequel to New Family, Family and Friends, Family Debt, Family Smarts, Family Vacation, Family Bets, Family Fright and Family Changes.  
Prompt: Sharing a Bed  
Beta: Bluewolf. Thank you for everything you do. Thanks again for the story idea.

 

That morning, everyone was hustling and bustling through the house. It was the day that Maggie and Beth’s dad, John Marshall, was going to court. Maggie and Beth had to testify, even though Jim thought that was horrible. They had to be in the courtroom by 10:30. It was now 7:00 and everyone was ready to go. Even Cooper was going, to show his support of his foster sisters. Jim and Blair of course had to be there for the trial. Marshall was going to find out soon how long he would be sent away. Well, Jim hoped he would be sent away. Until it was over, they could never be sure. 

The doorbell rang and Jim listened for a familiar heartbeat. Then he smiled. It was Sally. Jim opened up the door and took Sally into his arms and nearly hugged the stuffing out of her. “What are you doing here so early?”

“I’m on my way to the airport. I’m going to Florida. Your dad bought me a first class ticket. I’ve never flown first class and he said it was important that I did. It’s on my bucket list, so I can scratch that off now. Anyhow, I didn’t want to not say goodbye to you. And Blair, too.”

Blair came around the corner and said, “Good morning, Sally. Would you like some coffee?”

“No thank you, Blair. My cab is waiting for me. My flight leaves in two hours. I’m so excited. I’m officially retired. My sister has been trying to get me to move there for years. Your dad talked me into it.”

Blair hugged her very quickly and said, “This is wonderful news for you. Not for Jim, he’s going to miss you. So are we.”

“Thank you, Blair. Jimmy, give me another hug. I’ve got to get going. You take care of your new family and know I’ll be in touch from time to time. I’ve always loved you.”

Jim went into her arms and stayed there until she finally pushed him away. “Your dad has my address. I would like updates on the family and pictures too.”

“You got it, Sally. I’m so happy for you,” Jim said. 

Sally pulled out a business card. “Oh, I almost forgot. This is a friend of mine, she’s going to take care of cleaning the house for you. Once a week and she’s reasonable. She’s much younger than I am. Give her a call.”

Blair took the card and said, “Thank you for always looking out for Jim. Have a safe trip. Jim, why don’t you walk her to the cab?”

Jim did exactly that and kissed and hugged her again. When he came back to the house, he was sad. 

“Jim, she was retirement age. You have to be happy for her,” Blair reminded him. 

“Oh, I know. I’m just going to miss her so much.” Blair moved into his arms and they kept hugging. 

Cooper came by and asked, “Is anything wrong?”

“No, everything is fine. Let’s all have some breakfast before court,” Jim said, brushing off the sadness so Cooper didn’t get alarmed. 

Jim got busy in the kitchen and made pancakes, eggs and bacon for breakfast. They were all sitting in the kitchen eating when Beth asked, “We don’t have to go with him, do we?”

Everyone knew who Beth was speaking of. 

“I don’t think so, honey. We’ll see what the jury says today,” Jim tried to assure her. 

“He wouldn’t sign the papers for me to become her guardian, so I just feel like he knows something we don’t.” Maggie sounded worried.

Blair said, “Maggie, as long as the judge knows that you contacted him and he was given notice, they can move forward without him. There is no way they would let him off today, right, Jim?”

“I don’t like to say it could never happen. We don’t want to jinx this hearing. Let’s keep happy thoughts and hold your temper while you’re on the stand. Okay?” Jim asked her. 

“My hearing to become Beth’s guardian is in two weeks. I hope that goes without any problems,” Maggie pointed out. 

Cooper said, “Maggie, you and Beth eat up, it’s going to be a long day. But we’ll be with you every step of the way. I like having two foster sisters.”

“Thank you, Cooper,” Beth said softly and happily. 

They all finished eating and cleaning up the kitchen and before they knew it, it was time to go. Jim and Blair had both bought new Yukons for their family life. Now there was plenty of room for all of them. They piled into Jim’s Yukon and were on their way.

*

Jim sat on one side of Maggie and Blair on the other with Beth on his other side. Cooper was at the end so that Beth wouldn’t have a moment without a hand to hold hers.

The trial started and they called Maggie up to the stand. Of course her dad’s lawyer raked her over the coals. But she stayed calm and upbeat, even though she wanted to scream. Both sides finally finished with her and she took her seat in between Jim and Blair. She felt drained, even though it had only been an hour. They called Beth up next and Maggie was a mess about that. As far as she was concerned, Beth should have been left out of it. But her dad didn’t care about anyone but himself. 

She was questioned a little bit easier, so Maggie calmed down a bit. After about forty-five minutes, she was excused and they called John’s boss up to give him a good reference, but he didn’t. He told the judge Marshall was a drunk and very abusive to people at work. John was getting flustered. Things weren’t going as he had hoped. The judge called for a one hour recess. Jim and Blair thought it would be good to take the kids and go for some lunch. Jim and Blair knew they would be next when they came back. No it was a tension filled lunch. The girls wondered how things were going and so did Jim and Blair. 

They returned to the court room when the time was up and waited for the judge to come back. 

They called Jim to the stand, which didn’t surprise Jim. He went up and they asked if he was a homosexual. Jim answered and they were surprised he told the truth. Everyone knew he and Blair were a couple. Blair was called next, in the lawyer’s hopes that he wouldn’t be as good under pressure. But it turned out that Blair was better at this court thing than anyone else. 

They questioned a few friends of John’s but the DA had questions about them that ruined their credibility. Jim felt that the hearing was going to be done soon. But you never did know until the jury came back. 

They had their closing arguments and the jury was excused to figure out what their decision would be. 

At this point they just sat, on edge, waiting for the jury to come back and Beth was upset that it wasn’t over already. Maggie was short with Beth and Blair just felt like he should take over for a moment. 

Blair explained to Beth that things took time, but they would be done as soon as the jury made their decision. 

“Can I talk to the jury and tell them to hurry up?” she asked. 

All of them laughed and Jim said, “Nope… It has to be all their decision. Maybe it won’t take long.”

Cooper decided to change the subject. “Did Megan get all moved in to the loft?”

“She did and she loves it so much. Now she has a spare room when her family comes to visit from Australia. She especially loved Jim stocking the fridge for her move in day. She wants us all to see it sometime this week. Whatever is a good night for everyone else, we’ll go visit her,” Blair said. 

Jim said, “Oh, by the way, Cooper, Henri is going to rent your condo, so you’ll have extra money from that too. It’s all working out nicely, isn’t it?”

The jury filed back in. The group sat holding each other’s hands, waiting for the big news. 

The judge came in and asked if they had made a decision. The jury foreman stood up and said, “We have, your honor.”

They passed the papers to the judge and then the judge passed them back. 

The foreman stood up and said, “We find John Marshall guilty of two counts of child endangerment. We find John Marshall guilty of domestic violence and attempted murder.” Then he sat down. 

The judge looked pleased. “John Marshall, you’ll be brought here tomorrow for sentencing. The jury is dismissed and so is the court. Good day.”

John Marshall turned around and shouted, “I’m going to kill you both when I get out.” 

The judge heard it, the DA heard it and so did everyone else. The judge banged his gavel and said, “This is not going well for you, Mr. Marshall. I will see you here at 9:00 am tomorrow and you will find out your sentence.”

Blair was holding Beth because her father just told her he was going to kill her when he got out. Nothing like talking sweet to your children. She was just shaking. The judge came over to them and said, “Beth, you don’t have to worry. He’s going away for a very long time. And I’m sure Detective Ellison will be taking very good care of you. Now go and have a good day.” He shook hands with Jim and then Blair and walked back to his chambers. He found himself anxious for the next morning so he could throw the book at that animal.

*

“We’ve got just enough time to take care of your Social Security problems. Should we do them now?” Blair asked.

“That would be great. I have a major project to get done tomorrow for class on Monday. I was hoping we’d have enough time,” Maggie answered. 

Jim smiled and added, “Afterwards we’ll go out to eat dinner tonight.”

“Do I have to go to school tomorrow?” Beth asked, sweetly. 

“Yes, you do,” Maggie answered, quickly. 

Jim and Blair both laughed.

*

They got all their running done, went out to eat and were back home in time for bath time for Beth. At 8:30, she rushed up to Jim and Blair and gave each of them kisses and hugs and said, “Goodnight.”

By ten o’clock, Maggie and Cooper had gone to bed. Jim and Blair were heading to their bed at 10:15 when Jim heard Beth crying. 

“Oh, oh. Beth is crying. We may have to go up there.” Jim stood at the bottom of the stairs until he heard her calming down. Maggie took her into the bed with her. 

Jim turned to Blair and said, “I guess Maggie and Beth will be sharing a bed tonight.”

“She’s a good big sister, isn’t she?”

“I agree. She’s a good kid. Now, let’s go in and have some alone time. How does that sound?” Jim asked. 

Blair pulled Jim into the room as quickly as he could. No one had to mention sex twice to Blair Sandburg.

Jim snickered as Blair shut and locked the door. Jim knew he was in for a good night of loving. Blair was horny and that’s just the way Jim liked him. 

TBC


End file.
